


Forever From This Day

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Romance, Schmoop, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve been married for four hours and 14 minutes. Not that Jack is counting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever From This Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princessofgeeks](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Princessofgeeks).
  * Inspired by [Scenes from a Distance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70811) by [Princess of Geeks (Princess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Geeks). 



> I love Princessofgeeks' fics, Perfect Distance and Scenes From a Distance, both of which are archived here. If you haven't read them, go now, and then come back. *g* I couldn't resist adding this missing scene.

The sun is starting to set, painting the sky in broad brush strokes of indigo and red, and the breeze off the sea is falling still as Jack and Daniel walk along the beach at Brewster.

They’ve been married for four hours and 14 minutes. Not that Jack is counting. He just likes looking at his watch, because that means he can sneak a look at his wedding ring, too. He smiles. It looks right. A perfect fit. Just like him and Daniel.

He enjoys the feel of the sand beneath his bare feet, likes the lapping of the gentle waves over his toes. They wander leisurely along the shoreline.

The beach is almost deserted, save for an elderly woman and a dizzy young Labrador, who are approaching them but still a way off.

He closes his eyes and inhales deeply. He loves the clean, salt air. It clears his head like nothing else. Beside him, Daniel laughs and bumps his left shoulder.A jolt of delight runs through Jack at the simple joy of the touch.

“You really love this outdoors stuff, don’t you?” Daniel says, hands in pockets, kicking through the sand.

Jack smiles. “Too many years surrounded by earth and concrete. Here, a man can breathe. And fish.”

“Yes,” Daniel says, an edge of sarcasm creeping in. “Because it’s all about the fishing.”

Jack stoops to pick up a periwinkle shell. It looks whole, half buried in the sand, but it is broken. He drops a shoulder and throws the shell into the sea, as if he is skimming stones.

He wipes his hands on his linen shirt. “You sure you don’t mind? The boat leaves at 6am. I’ll be back early afternoon. Promise.”

“It’s fine. I’ll go walking, stop for coffee, take a book. Try not to miss you too much.” He quirks a half smile, there and gone, but Jack sees it and revels in it.

They walk a little further, enjoying the peace, listening to the soft sough of the waves.

“No regrets?” Jack asks, because he has to, even though a relaxed and happy Daniel tells him everything he needs to know. Daniel has been the calm one all weekend. Jack has swung from anxious to high as kite and back again. Still, he asks.

“About us? This? Do I really need to answer that?” They brush shoulders again. Jack doesn’t think it is accidental. Daniel offers reassurance in many ways.

“I don’t know. No? Yes? Are you happy?” Jack knows it is a little needy but he has to know. This isn’t a small thing they’ve done here today.

Daniel halts, bringing Jack to a stop alongside him.

“Yes. I’m happy. If I’d realized how happy this would make me, I’d have asked _you._ Years ago.”

“We couldn’t have _done_ this years ago,” Jack points out, reasonably enough, he thinks.

“Okay, okay. But you know what I mean. I … I love that we did this.” Daniel reaches out and cups Jack’s face in his hand, rubbing a thumb over a mildly stubbly cheek. “It changes everything … and nothing. We’re still the same Jack and Daniel we were,” he checks his watch, “four hours and 17 minutes ago.”

Jack smiles as he sees Daniel catch sight of his own ring, and brings his left hand up to take Daniel’s, twining their fingers and feeling the metal of the rings rub together. It brings an unexpected lump to his throat. Damned emotions. Way too close to the surface today.

Raising their joined hands, he says, “Same Jack and Daniel but naquadah enhanced.”

“Yeah,” Daniel laughs, uncurling their fingers, an honest to God laugh that delights Jack in indefinable ways.

They resume their walk, the black dog catching Jack’s attention as it races into the water and then back to its owner, utterly joyous in its play.

“What are you going to call me now?” Daniel asks, a propos of nothing. It is the kind of non sequitur that Jack should be used to after so many years but that still throws him off his stride.

“Say what?”

“Husband? Spouse? Significant Other.”

Jack thinks about that for a moment, then stops walking again. “No idea. How about ‘Hey you’ on the phone, ‘Daniel’ when you piss me off,” he moves closer, standing face to face, bodies not touching but close enough that Daniel can feel his breath on his lips, ‘Baby’ when you come for me.”

Jack sees Daniel swallow hard. “I love you,” Daniel says suddenly, desperately, his voice cracking on the last word, and Jack has to kiss him because Daniel doesn’t say the words often or lightly.

He leans in and brushes his lips over Daniel’s in an achingly soft benediction. A quiet affirmation of the words they exchanged earlier.

“Want me to make you call me baby?” Daniel asks, opening eyes that glint with passion and mischief and so much more.

“Really do,” says Jack.

They turn around, link their hands together and walk into the sunset.

 

 

ends


End file.
